It is often desirable to provide safe, convenient access to electrical outlets in a location that is not normally visible to minimize clutter associated with powering electrical devices and/or appliances during use and/or during recharging. For example, in a bathroom, it may be desirable to have access to electrical outlets inside a pullout storage unit or drawer for operating and storing multiple devices, such as a hair dryer, a curling iron and/or other devices while plugged in, but without storing them on the countertop with wires exposed and entangled while connected to an outlet. Also, for example, it may be desirable to place cellular phones, laptop computers and entertainment devices requiring frequent recharging inside a charging drawer where they may be plugged in when not in use to eliminate clutter normally associated with recharging units and wires visible on a table and/or countertop.